


Dear Faithful Nurse

by ronandhermy



Category: Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronandhermy/pseuds/ronandhermy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omar reflects on Glenn's romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Faithful Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



Omar found it odd, the first couple of times he’d walked into his and Glenn’s room, to find Sam hanging out. After the whole debacle that was Carlos’s broken wrist and Ken losing a bit of his high standing with the faculty and Josh and Gus and Sam having a very pointed discussion behind closed doors, things had calmed down. For the most part. But just because things were calm didn’t mean they hadn’t changed.

Glenn had a boyfriend. It didn’t bother Omar since he’d know that Glenn was gay way back in middle school when puberty decided to assert its dominance over the young boys’ bodies. Where Omar had become interested in soft curves and delicate skin, Glenn had become shy and liked a firmer type of flesh. And Sam was an all right guy as far as he could tell. But just because he didn’t mind Sam didn’t mean Sam liked him.

He couldn’t quiet put his finger on it but Omar was sure that Sam had a vague dislike of him. Perhaps he was being overly self-aware. Sam might just resent the fact that Omar did, in point of fact, live in the same room as the guy’s boyfriend whereas he was down the hall and a few doors over. Sometimes, if Omar was feeling generous, he’d trade rooms for the night with Sam and try not to think too hard about what his roommate was getting up to.

Still, he couldn’t shake that odd feeling that Sam and he were just not destined to get along. An uneasy truce was perhaps the best they could hope for, for Glenn’s sake. Omar suspected it had to do with the fact that he had interrogated Sam before he let him get with Glenn. Well someone had to watch out for the guy. Glenn was far too kind hearted for his own good, always helping his younger sister with her math homework over the phone or videochat, teaching the neighborhood kids how to properly throw a baseball, and probably rescuing kittens in his spare time. Who knew? He had a soft heart and Omar wanted to make sure Sam wasn’t just setting up an elaborate prank that would irreparably hurt his best friend. So maybe he’d been a bit harsh on Sam in the beginning. It’s not like he was objecting now.

But Sam did really love Glenn. It was kinda grossly obviously in the way his eyes followed Glenn whenever he was in a room, and Glenn was just as bad. Once, when Josh and he were shooting the shit during a punishment run, they made note of how gross the eye fucking was. Get a room right? And they’d both snorted because they both knew if those boys could get a room they did, and they took full advantage of it.

Omar always wondered how willfully blind the school must be to not realize that Glenn and Sam were an item. Sure, they didn’t kiss in public, not after the stir that had caused amongst their small group of left behinders during the Land Navigation Exam, but just because they weren’t making out didn’t mean they weren’t touching. Sam would clutch Glenn’s bicep as if he were feeling for muscle growth, Glenn would run his hand through Sam’s short hair as if to tousle it, and there were a million more touches that lingered just a little too long, were a little too tender. And if people thought that was friendly touching they clearly needed to retake the course on body language. 

And once they got behind closed doors all bets were off. It wasn’t just sex, although to be fair there seemed to be quite a lot of it, there were romantic touches that made Omar think of his older brother and his wife. Sometimes he’d walk in and find Glenn sitting on the bed, his shirt off, back against the wall, and Sam would be lying down, his head resting on Glenn’s thighs. Sam would be holding one of Glenn’s hands over his heart and with his other pale hand he would be tracing strange patterns onto the held hand. Glenn would just use his free hand to shift his fingers through Sam’s blondish hair, with that stupid dopy smile on his face that Omar had gotten used to seeing.

They didn’t have to talk, although they often did, but sometimes they just liked to be in one another’s presence without speaking. Drinking each other in. Omar always felt like an intruder when he walked in on those moments. And then he felt vaguely affronted because it was his damn room too and he had just as much right to be there. Like right now when he came to change into a different shirt and grab his math book he feels like he walked into the middle of a private conversation even though they weren’t talking.

Omar made sure to close the door behind him as he took off his sweat soaked shirt.

“Have a fun run?” Glenn asks with laughter hidden behind his words and Sam smothers his laughter into their joined hands.

Omar just shoots them both a look and says, “If Carlos rides my ass any harder I’m going to end up walking like John Wayne.” 

“Should we call you the Duke now?” Sam asks with a raised eyebrow as he sits up, and pushes himself into Glenn’s side. 

Omar just rolls his eyes and puts on another shirt. He barely has it over his head when he sees Sam pressing kisses into Glenn’s neck while whispering things Omar is positively sure he doesn’t want to hear. Omar’s half-certain Sam is doing this to mark his territory, like a dog who pisses on his favorite tree. And Glenn just laps it up, bathing in the attention and becoming one big pile of goo that Omar will have to listen to later that night. 

Grabbing his math book, and with a mock salute he says, “See you later love birds.” Glenn absent mindedly nods in his direction but Sam is too intent on his current task to notice. Omar snorts and leaves the room to its current amorous occupants and makes sure the door is firmly shut behind him.

After all, who is he to begrudge young love?


End file.
